starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Co-op Missions
Co-op Missions'2015-10-30, Legacy of the Void: Co-op Missions. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-30, formerly known as '''Allied Commanders, is a two player2015-04-23, BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT AT GAMESCOM 2015. Gamestura, accessed on 2015-05-26 gameplay mode featured in Legacy of the Void. The mode was created to provide a more accessible multiplayer mode for StarCraft II, as the developers believe that the standard multiplayer has a reputation for being inaccessible and time consuming. It is intended for players mainly interested in singleplayer, but provides a more open-ended and social experience than a standard campaign.2015-06-22, Blizzard will wrap up 17 years of storytelling in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. GamesBeat, accessed on 2015-06-24 More maps and commanders will be added to the mode post-launch. Karax was released for free December 15th, 2015, but future commanders will require purchase.2015-12-15. Karax now Available in Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions!. StarCraft II Main Site. Accessed 2015-12-15. The mode is distinct from the Arcade.2015-05-12, With friends like these.... Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-13 Overview In Co-op Missions, players take on the role of various commanders from the ''StarCraft'' universe, each of them possessing unique abilities and upgrades and bestows special bonuses on their armies. Players are able to battle through a series of special scenarios together, leveling up their commanders’ capabilities as they progress.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Warps into BlizzCon 2014. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 New abilities and units are unlocked as one progresses through the mode, along with gaining experience.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 Which missions are played can be chosen or randomly determined for bonus experience, and the computer opponent will utilize different strategies in each mission. Each race is available for each mission.2015-10-30, Legacy of the Void Features: Co-op Missions. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-01 Difficulty can be adjusted in the mode,2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 and a matchmaking system is utilized. Each commander gains experience independently. Upon completion of a mission, a commander will gain experience—the harder the difficulty setting, the greater the level of experience gained. As each commander levels, they will unlock additional units to call forth into battle as well as upgrades to existing abilities or traits. Each day you can earn 10000 bonus experience with the first victory of the day for one commander. The mode features its own achievements that give players portrait rewards. Story The events of the missions in Co-op Missions take place approximately in the same time frame as the End War; however, Blizzard officially considers the game mode and events that take place in its missions non-canon, which grants them more freedom in gameplay design.2016-05-13, Reddit Co-op Staff AMA. Reddit, accessed on 2016-05-15 Mutators Mutators are a Co-op Missions feature that were introduced in Patch 3.3. They are special conditions designed to add variety to missions, and vary on a weekly basis.2016-05-09, Legacy of the Void Patch 3.3: New Co-op Content and Features . YouTube, accessed on 2015-05-09 Mastery Levels Mastery Levels were introduced in Patch 3.3. With mastery levels, any experience a player earns on a maxed out level 15 commander will go towards earning Mastery Levels, up to a maximum of 90. Each level grants the player a point that they can spend on any of their level 15 commanders to increase their power. This includes spending points to increase attack damage, reducing deployment time of abilities, buffing health of structures, and so on. With up to 90 points available, the number of options can't be filled out for every command, but the points can be reset and re-applied at any time prior to starting a match. List of Commanders Terran Terrans commanders deploy their machines of war to do their fighting. *Jim Raynor: Infantry-specialist *Rory Swann: Mechanized-specialist Zerg Zerg commanders are all about controlling powerful units and overwhelming one's foes. *Abathur: Evolution-specialist *Sarah Kerrigan: Assault-specialist *Zagara: Swarm-specialist Protoss Protoss commanders leverage their powerful Spear of Adun to employ various orbital bombardments. *Artanis: Warp-specialist *Karax: Robotic-specialist *Vorazun: Stealth-specialist *Alarak: List of Missions *Void Thrashing *Void Launch *Oblivion Express *Rifts to Korhal *Temple of the Past *Lock & Load *Chain of Ascension *The Vermillion Problem Development The mode was originally called "Allied Commanders." It was changed to "Co-op Missions" in order "to better communicate the design intent."2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 Blizzard staff later explained the name was causing confusion with Archon Mode, where two players work together commanding one force in melee gameplay; the name change to "Co-op Missions" was simpler and better conveyed to players the type of gameplay they can expect. When designing a mission in the mode, map layout is the first issue addressed. As two players are involved in a mission, the map size must reflect this. Adapting a mission from the game's singleplayer, base size is increased, expansions added, and the paths of choke points are generally widened. Once the layout has been solidified, enemy unit placement and composition are looked at. The main issue is making sure the enemies are strong enough to deal with the power of combined player armies and commander abilities. Finally, the developers spend a ton of time implementing and tuning the main and bonus map objectives as well as the attack waves. When choosing which maps to import from the game's campaign, the mechanics that would be well suited to the mode are looked at first.2015-12-18, Introducing Lock & Load!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-12-18 Future Commanders Alarak was announced as a new protoss co-op commander, with his powerful Tal'darim forces at his disposal. 2016-08-16. New Co-op Commander Preview: Alarak . StarCraft II. Accessed 2016-08-16. Datamined Commanders ;Terran *Tychus Findlay *Ariel Hanson Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 *Matt Horner Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 31, 2015 *Arcturus Mengsk *Valerian Mengsk *Egon Stetmann *Nova Terra *Gabriel Tosh *Horace Warfield ;Zerg *Dehaka *Izsha *Alexei Stukov *Overmind ;Protoss *Rohana *Selendis *Talandar *Tassadar *Zeratul ;Other *Samir Duran Future or Datamined Missions *Mist Opportunities 2016-08-16.Mist Opportunities. StarCraft II Twitter Accessed 2016-08-16. (based on "Welcome to the Jungle") *The Sky is Falling (data and mission objectives only, based on "Sky Shield") Videos StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Preview StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview References * Category:Gameplay